Noches Nevadas
by Muffin Girls
Summary: CONTINUACION BRAKING DAWN-Tanya se entromete entre Edward y Bella y Los Vulturi tienen a una letal integrante nueva, tambien en Alaska hayan a la Sobrina de Aro, Venus, no conocida por nadie junto con el Clan Hyden *NEW CHARACTERS*
1. Adivinanzas

**Jijijij, neew stoory my friiends!! ya ya, tengo que actuualizar Intrusa en Hollywood.... bueno EJEM! Buu! ñaña, leaanla, me daan su opinioon eeh! xD me vooy a doormir es de noohce ZzZ jeje viie. *Unfrezze your Heart***

**

* * *

**

_Introduccion personajes nuevos:_

_Ellie: __Mejor amiga de Renesmee, sobrina de Emily que se va con ellos a Alaska, ayudara a Renesmee a separar a Tanya de Edward ¿Lo lograran?  
Ari: __¿Podran los Cullen resistirse a la mas Seductora y Peligrosa vampirita? Ari, la nueva Volturi cuenta con un poder macnifico, envenenamiento de la mirada, ¿Que pasaria si este estraño poder amenaza con borrar las mentes, dones, memorias e historias de los Cullen? ¿Y que pasaria si el escudo de Bella es desvanecido por su don?  
Venus: La sobrina de Aro, no se ha sabido de ella desde el comienzo de los milenios Vulturi, esta del lado Cullen, su don es tambien macnifico, Alec, Jane y Bella, los tres poderes, mesclados en esta personita, ¿Podra la tierna y persuasiva Venus vencer a la Seductora y peligrosa Ari?  
_

_Prefacio:_

_Iba camino a la casa de Charlie para la última visita de Renesmee que recibiría._

_Mientras reflexionaba sobre el modo de dejar de preocuparme por Renée, Charlie y todos mis demás amigos, ahora que me mudaba a Alaska y que posiblemente no los volvería a ver._

_Atrás Renesmee estaba sumida en su sueño mientras hablaba cosas ininteligibles, me recordaba a mi misma y las noches en que Edward se quedaba en mi cuarto a verme dormir, extrañaba un poco mis sueños y lo feliz que lo hacia que soñara con el._

_Detuve el Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, el coche de "después" que Edward me había dado, enfrente de la casa que alguna ves había sido mía y no me sorprendió ver a Sue en la entrada con Seth y Leah Clearwater preparando la cena, como tampoco me sorprendió ver a Jacob esperando impacientemente por la llegada de Renesmee._

_La vida de todos seria igual cuando me fuera, excepto la de Jacob, que también vendría con nosotros._

_Ellos continuarían su vida._

_Y yo continuaría mi existencia._

_**Adivinanzas**_

Me recargue en el sofá de la casa de mi familia, me estaba acostumbrando a llamarle mama a Esme, aunque rara ves lo hacia, porque mi madre seguía viva, y a Carlisle, decirle papa era un poco mas difícil, lo intente unos cinco meses después de mi transformación y no resulto muy difícil, pero teniendo en cuenta que veía mas a Charlie era mucho mas difícil tener dos padres y dos madres.

-¿Bella? ¡Oh! ¡Bella! –dijo Alice interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones.

-¡Alice! ¡Volviste! ¿Como te fue con Jasper?

-De maravilla, había unos jaguares y unos cuantas aves raras en la selva de Rio de Janeiro, lo demás eran serpientes y… Ugh.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero luego la cerró y se mordió la lengua.

-Alice, cuéntame te conozco bien.

Se mordió el labio y vacilo junto al sofá, luego se sentó y le dio unas palmaditas al lado para que me sentara.

-Fue… emocionante, pasábamos cerca de un rio y olimos a un cocodrilo a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, en un pantano, estábamos tan sumidos que no nos dimos cuenta cuando llegamos de que el guarda bosques observaba desde la ventana –abrí los ojos como platos ante tal acontecimiento- asi que nos apresuramos a ir hacia su cabaña, podríamos dejarlo inconsciente y recostarlo para que pensara que había tenido un mal sueño, pero cuando llegamos encontramos algo mucho mejor, ¡era Eleazar! Denali va a venir a Alaska con nosotros, no se quedaran, claro que no, pero será solo por una o dos semanas… ¡Quien lo diría!

-¿Denali? ¿Tanya?

-No hubo problemas la ultima ves que se vieron, además velo por el lado bueno, va a venir Carmen y a Renesmee le va a encantar, también va a venir Kate, creí que ella te caía bien.

-Si, si me cae bien, pero es solo que Tanya y Edward y Edward y Tanya

Alice rodo los ojos.

-Bella, no me digas que estas celosa, sabes que Edward no quiere a nadie que no seas tu, además Renesmee esta al tanto de lo de Tanya y ya dejo claro que no se va a apartar de su papa, asi que no hay de que preocuparse.

-Esta bien.

-¡Oh! Rosalie va a pasar por Renesmee en unos quince minutos asi que no tendrás que salir por ella, Rose y Jacob se la llevaran a casa de Emily a comer con Quil y Embry, tenemos la tarde libre ¿tienes tiempo para ir de compras? ¡Llevamos aplazando lo de Olympic demasiado!

Asentí con la cabeza y fui por mi bolso, estuve de vuelta en dos segundos, Alice ya me esperaba en su Porsche amarillo.

De camino Alice puso el CD de las canciones de Edward.

-A Esme le encanta.

-A quien no.

-Es genial que no protestes para ir de compras, ¡Cuánto as cambiado! Te vistes mucho mejor, y has aprendido a combinar colores.

Luego esbozo una amplia sonrisa y dejo entrever sus relucientes dientes.

Llegamos a Olympic en tiempo record considerando la velocidad a la que íbamos.

-Me gusta este, ¿Qué opinas? –me mostro un vestido estilo Marelyn Monroe azul claro-

-¿Que tal en amarillo?

Alice levanto un dedo a modo de _espérame_ y saco su teléfono lo puso enfrente de ella y segundos mas tarde sonó, lo desdoblo y dijo canturreando.

-¡Nessie! –Dijo en tono alegre- Hola preciosa… Aha… si… yo le digo… ¿hoy? Le preguntare… tienes razón, eso dirá… en tal caso… ok… supongo que puedo hacerlo… ¿ya viene?... esta bien… ¡Claro que si!... yo la detengo… no importa, me las arreglare… pásatela bien preciosa.

Alice cerró el teléfono y me miro mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-Este… como tía de Nessie, tengo derecho a dejarla salir, asi que le dije que estaba bien…

-Alice, al grano.

-Esta bien, le dije a Renesmee que podía quedarse a dormir en casa de Emily, Claire le cae muy bien y Ellie acaba de cumplir 16 años, Emily les rento un karaoke y van a hacer fiesta de pijamas, me pareció una idea magnifica, además Edward y tu tendrán la casa para ustedes dos nada mas.

-¡Alice! –repuse en tono apremiante.

-Alice nada, Bella, Ellie es la mejor amiga de Renesmee y Emily preparo panquesillos de moras, se pasara en grande –miro el vestido- ¿amarillo? ¡Claro! Esta perfecto.

De regreso traíamos veintiséis bolsas, dieciséis de Alice y diez mías, nunca imagine que me llegaran a gustar tanto las compras y menos que me gustara lo que Alice compraba, pero termino por encantarme, en cada oportunidad Rosalie, Alice y yo salíamos con Renesmee a comprarle ropa y a ella le encantaba, Había crecido con una tía loca por la moda y otra que era experta en hacerla relucir de belleza.

A Jacob le encantaba que Renesmee luciera siempre bella y bonita, Esme le compraba libros y ella los leía en la noche, aun con 17 años permanentes, ella era toda una adolescente.

_Toc, toc, toc._

-Pasa.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola Jake.

-Vine por las cosas de Nessie, ella y Ellie se están divirtiendo mucho bailando, muy sexy para que toda la manada este ahi, pero que se le hace.

-Estupendo -dije con evidente sarcasmo- las traeré.

Cuando volví se quedo mirando mi muñeca.

-Te pusiste el brazalete.

-¿El de la graduación? Si, es precioso y lo encontré el otro día en una cajita, hacia mucho que no me lo ponía y de verdad, me encanta.

-Me alegro que te guste.

-El de Nessie también es precioso.

-Si, el lobo es un poco mas grande supongo, ¡oye! Será mejor que me de prisa no quiero hacerla esperar.

No, claro que no, no se podía apartar de ella ni un segundo, le entregue la pijama y en ese momento llego Edward.

-Hola Jake –lo saludo Edward tan gentil y cordial como siempre.

-Hola Edward –chocaron puños- espero que no te importe que tu hija se quede a dormir en casa de Emily, va a estar Ellie y Claire, también Quil, el y yo nos quedaremos hasta que ellas se duerman.

-Y luego que, ¿acamparan fuera de la casa de Emily?

-Eso o podríamos intentar suplicándole quedarnos en el sofá.

Se rieron rítmicamente y al mismo tiempo, luego yo me les uní, era increíble lo mucho que Jacob quería o más bien amaba a Renesmee.

-Suerte con eso Jake –lo despedí y me incline para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Bella, mañana te traigo a Nessie, voy a tomar el camino del bosque, creo que ir encima de un lobo le gusta.

Me reí y luego Jacob se despidió de Edward con un apretón de manos.

-Adiós Edward cuidare bien de tu hija.

-Adiós Jake.

Una ves mas nos volvimos a reír, ¿acaso los ciervos de esta mañana tenían algo de gas de la risa?

Alice entro por la ventana.

-¡Jacob! –Corrió hacia el y lo abrazo- Adiós lobo.

-Adiós pequeñina.

Al final yo tenia razón, el olor era pura cuestión de prejuicios y desde la tregua, nadie arrugaba la nariz cuando un lobo o un vampiro, según fuera la cuestión, se acercaba.

Jacob se fue cuando Alice lo soltó.

-¿Desde cuando quieres a Jacob asi? –Pregunto Edward.

Alice hiso una mueca.

-Desde hace tiempo, es mi hermanito lobuno.

-Y tu su hermanita pequeñina. –repuso Edward son una sonrisa.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo.

Alice se fue unos minutos mas tarde, Edward y yo nos dirigimos por los arcos de la casa hasta nuestra habitación y nos recostamos.

-¿Que tienes?

-¿Eh? Ah… nada –el aguardo por una respuesta- Eh… me entere que Denali viene.

-Ah… si… ¿Y que con eso?

_Tanya va a venir._ Pensé retirando mi escudo para que el pudiera oírme, ya lo había perfeccionado bastante.

-Eres adorable cuando te pones celosa.

_Casi como tu cuando intentas cambiar de tema. _Me recordó a la noche en que había aceptado casarme con el.

-Esta bien, ¿que tiene de malo que ella venga? Hace tiempo que te dije que le había dejado muy claro que no me interesaba, asi que, por supuesto, no hay de que preocuparse, además, Renesmee quiere cazar pingüinos para probar si es cierto que saben tan mal –arrugo la nariz- le dije que fuera con Jacob pero Jacob insiste en pasar tiempo contigo y Carmen nos va a acompañar.

Me quede pensando y para esto volví a poner mi escudo: si Renesmee pasaba el tiempo con Edward, Edward no vería a Tanya, aunque si Tanya no veía a Edward se la pasaría con Alice, pero si Alice me había prometido que estaría con Jasper entonces yo estaría con Jacob, Rosalie y Kate como había dicho Edward, y si yo estaba con ellos eso nos deja a Eleazar y Emmett que estarían luchando en algún lugar por ahí, y si Tanya no estaba con nadie… quizás, ella terminaría aburriéndose y yendo a casa… porque… no había otra opción.

¿O si?

* * *

**Wii Addiction... necesiito suu opiniiooon ooh grandees dioozas lectooras de Twilight Shadoows :S xD**

**Gentee boniita!! ¿que tal? ¿les gusto? Merece un liindo reviiew? o una feaa sandiia? xD REVIIERW!**

**xD ojala y les guste la iide, tengo ya el segundo capi, que es mucho mucho mas largo, esque la escribi hace meses, pero no se me ocurrio publicarla aqui o-o xD buee.. comentariios criticas sugerenciias EmmieLight.... ya se saben lo demaas... adiooos gente boniita dejeen reviiews!! ^-^**

**-Emi.**


	2. Mudanza

**Hii! aki... dejando otro capi o.o jeje buueno muucha inspiiracion... sisisi jajaja buueno akii esta eeh, se cuiidan gente boniita.**

_**-Emi**_

_**Mudanza**_

-¡Alice! –grite hacia el unisonó.

-Voy, voy, voy, paso, paso, paso ¡Buenos días Bella!

-Hola Alice, ¡¿esas son tus maletas?! –pregunte sorprendida, traía una maleta enorme de ruedas y dos para mano, cuanto equipaje.

-Si, si, eh… ¿y Nessie?

-Acaba de llamar, esta desayunando en casa de Emily, Jacob y Quil durmieron en los sofás de la sala y Jacob se fue a dar una vuelta, la traerá cuando regrese.

Esme bajo las escaleras a trompicones, traía una enorme maleta purpura de ruedas, las subió a su nuevo coche: Un Mercedes 210

-Hola amor –me saludo Edward con un beso en los labios, no me había dado cuenta de que también había bajado, acomodo la maleta gris en la cajuela del Volvo, donde yacían las maletas mías y de Nessie.

Rosalie bajo las escaleras a paso desinteresado y Emmett salto de la ventana del segundo piso con una maleta blanca gigante de ruedas y otra negra de tamaño normal para mano.

-Hermanita. –me saludo Em.

-Hola Bella –me dijo Rosalie.

-Hola chicos.

-¡Carlisle! –grito Rose- ¿Ya tienes tus maletas?

-¡Voy! –Grito Carlisle desde el piso de arriba, cuando bajo solo traía una maleta gris y un portafolio negro- Esme, cariño, ¿ya pusiste las maletas en el auto?

Esme asintió.

-¡Oh! Denali esta a punto de llegar, esta será una lista larga: Charlie, Sue, Ángela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren… que raro, Emily, Claire, Ellie, la manada entera y Billy están llegando y woow eso es todo.

-Gracias Alice.

Se oyó un ladrido a unos pocos metros de donde estábamos y Renesmee salió corriendo y riendo.

-Hola mama.

-Hola Nessie, –luego Jacob, en su forma humana, salió también del refugio de los arboles- Hola Jake.

-¡Hola Bella! ¡Uf! ten –me tendió su maleta- ese J. Jenks si que sabe como falsificar papeles.

-Y con ese corpazo no dudo que crean que de verdad seas de la universidad -dijo Nessie dandole un beso a su novio.

Poco después salió Quil en su forma humana, con Ellie y Claire, después salieron Emily, Sam, Jared, Kim, Paul, Leah, Seth, Collin y Brady, segundos mas tarde mis amigos y después la patrulla de Charlie con Sue y Billy dentro.

-Sigo sin creer como es que vamos a llevar los autos en un avión de carga hasta Alaska.

-Me puse igual que tu Jake –le dije- te acostumbras a todo esto después de un tiempo.

-Me preocupa que tengan que pagar mis estudios ustedes.

-Para nada, tienes beca de la mitad, no es problema.

Jake hiso una mueca, pero pareció conformarse con la información y asintió, se dirigió hacia Renesmee.

-Hola Bella.

-¡Papa! Oh que bueno que viniste… papa, ¿Estas llorando?

-Eh, no, para nada, ¡Hola Jake!

Prosiguieron asi, las despedidas con todos, lágrimas, lágrimas que yo hubiera soltado de haber sido capaz de hacerlo, recuerdos, que al final el tiempo borraría de sus memorias, pero no de la mía.

Me hubiera estremecido. Claro, si pudiera.

Si pudiera. La frase de todos los días. No me había arrepentido de mi decisión.

De repente oí las ruedas de un Ferrari 360 entrando por la acera del bosque.

Denali había llegado.

-No hay de que preocuparse. –me dijo Alice.

Y ella no sabia cuanto deseaba que eso fuera verdad.

Se bajaron del coche uno por uno, muy lentamente con su mirada despreocupada y casual, obviamente tanto Nessie como yo, notamos la cara de Tanya cuando se bajo del coche.

-Bienvenidos, Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate –dijo Carlisle como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡Dios mío pero si es la pequeña Renesmee!... Pero cuanto has crecido la ultima ves que te vi eras una pequeña de apenas 5 años y ahora tienes 17... por toda tu eternidad.

-¡Hola Carmen! –dijo Renesmee con una sonrisa cruzándole el rostro- La eternidad no es tan mala con mi lobito aqui cerca -dijo abrazando a Jake.

-Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Nessie, -dijo Tanya en tono serio a modo de saludo y luego, más sonriente y carismática:- ¡Hola Edward!

La cara de Tanya se veía llena de emoción, camine entre mi familia hasta llegar a mi esposo y lo tome de la mano.

Alguien debía hacerle entender a esa niña que el era _mío._

Y luego para completar el retrato de familia, Renesmee se acerco y abrazao a Edward, Renesmee extendió sus manos curiosas hacia mi mejilla.

Se imaginaba a Edward con un letrero en la frente: _Acosadoras alejarse por favor, Gracias._

-Estoy contigo –le susurre y ella rio por lo bajo.

-Charlie, Jessica, Mike, Ángela, Ben, Lauren, Eric, Tyler, ellos son Mi familia, Tanya, Kate, Carmen y Eleazar –Los presento Carlisle.

Creo que lo demás fueron saludos e incomodidades, los ojos de Carmen iban y venían de Renesmee y a veces le susurraba palabras en español, Alice menciono una posible visita por parte del clan del Amazonas dentro de unos cuantos meses y Edward no me soltó la mano ni un solo minuto, eso ya era algo.

Alice decía que yo estaba loca, que me preocupaba de más.

-¿Quién es la que tiene visiones del futuro? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Y yo estoy loca?

-Y ¿Quién es la que se hace visiones falsas en la cabeza? ¿Huh? Es como decir que a Jasper le gusta Senna.

La conversación no duro mucho, puesto que llego Emmett a interrumpir nuestras cavilaciones.

-Uh… si van a pelear esperen a que traiga un puma para disfrutarlo.

-¡Cállate Emmett! ¡Esto no es una función del cine!

-¿Ah no? ¡Ah! Uy no, claro que no –repuso Em a su vez sarcásticamente.

Me había pasado mucho tiempo preocupándome por Denali, que se me había olvidado que Ellie vendría con nosotros, la verdad nos daba mucha pena separar a Ellie y a Jake de la reserva Quileute y de Emily, Billy y sus familias, Leah y Seth estaban tristísimos por que Jacob se iba, Genial. Leah tenía otra razón más para odiarme.

Pase la noche en el cuarto de Renesmee observando sus sueños, había muchos colores y un desfile de modas con Ellie, Alice, Rosalie y Zafrina, la de los "dibujitos bonitos" que Renesmee extrañaba tanto.

Tal como sospechaba, cuando Jacob abrió el bolso que había preparado por si acaso cuando Irina confundió a Renesmee con un niño inmortal y los Vulturis intervinieron, le dio un Ataque de _Carjaditis Aguditis_ al ver el apellido Wolfe, no tanta como a Renesmee, que se rio con el rítmicamente, era como si Renesmee hubiera nacido para Jacob y Jacob la estuviera esperando desde que nació.

Había un pequeño problema en mi familia, Alice había visto a un hombre o mujer de capa negra: Un Nuevo Vulturi, y aunque Alice no estaba segura de quien era sabíamos que tenia un don impresionante, aun mas que el de Alec o Jane, pero nos vigilaba activamente, al parecer su creador, Cayo, le había informado sobre nuestras "aventuras", lo mas impresionante era que ni Aro o Marco habían creado algún vampiro jamás, salvo en una ocasión, me conto Carlisle:

-Nadie sabe que paso con la Sobrina de Aro. Después de que se convirtió en Vampira se unió a la guardia, pero alimentarse de humanos tampoco era de su agrado, un día salió a encargarse de una neófita que provoco una ola de asesinatos en Londres, pero nunca volvió, se decía que Sandy, el nombre de la neófita, hizo que desapareciera, Sandy era también un escudo, pero solo para si misma, entonces Aro no pudo saber si decía la verdad o no.

"Nadie sabia si Sandy había logrado acabar con ella o no. Lo que si era seguro es que Aro quería a esa vampira como su propia hija, había sido su sobrina humana, y su creación Vampírica, era la perfección personificada, mas aun que Rosalie, Aro dice que era hermosa, y es verdad, Edward la ha visto en su mente, pero no sabemos su nombre, porque Renata lo bloquea inmediatamente.

"Sandy fue quemada, al morir Aro vio que nunca antes había visto a su preciosa hija, cargando con la culpa de no saber si sigue viva o no, Aro piensa en ella todos los días, desde entonces nunca ha creado a nadie mas, si los Vulturi son Reyes, ella debió ser una princesa, justo como lo es ahora esta Vampira creada por Cayo.

Me dio pena pensar en el poderoso Aro, con la mirada triste por su creación perdida, y a la vez curiosidad por saber como era, quien era.

En unos años, cuando regresáramos a Forks seguiría allí mi preciosa casa de Piedra, con sus arcos y sus cuartos, con su jardín y su fachada pintoresca.

Me detuve en seco junto a los arboles percibiendo cuatro murmullos: Edward y Renesmee, Ellie y… ¿Tanya?

-¡Un ciervo enorme! -Gritaba Renesmee.

Al diablo con el estúpido ciervo. ¿Dónde esta la Tanya esa y porque rayos esta con Ellie?

-¿Sabes? –Dijo Ellie como quien no quiere la cosa- nunca me han agradado las personas que se dedican a separar familias, mi mama tenia una amiga asi hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Tanya hiso como que lo meditaba un poco, entonces comprendí a lo que se refería Alice con: "Renesmee no se piensa apartar ni un minuto de su papa" ¡Ajajá! Con que ese era el plan: que Ellie la alejara.

Bueno, a mí me parecía bastante bien, le agradecería a mi hija por esto luego.

-¿Es eso una… indirecta? –pregunto Tanya en tono pensativo.

-Depende –dijo Ellie sin dudar- depende de si eres tan boba como para creer que mi mami se juntaría con alguien asi… o incluso yo –repuso y se alejo con paso lento hacia el Garaje.

Tenia ganas de reírme, pero Tanya me oiría, asi que mejor opte por dirigirme directo al garaje.

-¿Lista? –Me pregunto Edward, ya en el Volvo.

-Listísima –conteste yo.

Segundos más tarde llego Carmen con Renesmee riendo.

El avión en primera clase resultaba cómodo, aun para un vampiro, tuve que fingir que comía los cacahuates, pues la sobrecargo insistía en que probara unos, el primero lo metí a la boca: Puaj. Tierra, los demás tuve que meterlos, sin respirar y tirarlos.

Puaj, Ugh, Iug. Asco. Lo raro era saber que siendo humana estos Cacahuates no hubieran durado tres segundos.

El estúpido avión de carga donde iban los autos llego mucho después que el de pasajeros donde veníamos todos nosotros.

-Bienvenidos –nos dijo una voz obscura pasando la callecilla de Alaska.

-¡¿ARO?! –dijo Alice asomándose por encima del hombro de Jasper que ya se alzaba protector.

-Oh no se preocupen, era solo para visitarlos y para presentarles a nuestra nueva integrante, es con todos los clanes.

Marco apareció de la nada y llamo con un dedo a Alec y Jane, _tonta Jane seguro vas a intentar atacarme de nuevo, ¡Ja! Buena suerte con eso._ Pensé para mis adentros.

Los dos salieron tomados de la mano, los dos gemelos de expresión y rasgos angelicales, después de todo, Jane ya no era la princesa Vulturi.

-Carlisle, Cullens, les presento a nuestra nueva integrante –resonó fuerte la vos de Cayo.

Una nueva capa negra surgió de entre las sombras, lo primero que distinguí fue su cabello rubio, algo ondulado y un poco alborotado, pero muy hermoso, cuando se bajo la capucha para darse ver la cara, era imposible no ver su belleza, sus labios de mármol, perfectamente rellenos y marcados, las pestañas de un largo perfecto y negras, su piel de tez blanca tenia un rosa muy, muy pálido y sus ojos color rojo brillante. Era perfecta.

-Mucho gusto Olympic. –su vos era tan… seductora.

-Buenos días Joven –saludo Carlisle, Edward Emmett y Jasper tenían la mandíbula hasta el suelo, Carlisle y Eleazar intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

-Oh Carlisle, dígame por mi nombre, me llamo Ari, Ari Vulturi.

-Imposible -susurro Eleazar.

-¿Estas seguro? –le pregunto Edward.

Eleazar asintió.

-Ari, querida –Ari expreso una sonrisa diabólica, como la de Jane- ¿me equivoco al descifrar tu don? O debería decir, dones.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Ella tenia mas de un don?

-Para nada Eleazar. Si, si enveneno la memoria por la mirada y si, también poseo la telepatía de la conciencia y la inconsciencia.

-¿Podrías mostrarme tu don telepático? –inquirió Edward.

-Claro –asintió con una sonrisa diabólica, otra vez.

De repente una voz sonó en mi cabeza.

_¿Bella, serias tan amable de desactivar tu escudo? Esme, quiero que recuerdes porque te tiraste del acantilado, Rosalie ¿podrías describirme a Royce?, Tanya, ¿porque murió tu madre?_

Y repentinamente, desactive mi escudo, Esme se tiro al suelo con la cabeza entre las manos, Rosalie grito enojada y Tanya refunfuño "niños inmortales".

-Eso es conciencia –y esbozo la amplia sonrisa dejando entrever sus relucientes dientes.

Otra voz: _Emmett, llora, Jasper enójate con Alice, Alice ponte a la defensiva, Carlisle, Esme si murió, Edward, tú siempre has vivido aquí, Bella no es real, Eleazar, bebiste sangre humana._

Sorprendentemente, lloro Emmett, algo que según yo era imposible de hacer siendo un Vampiro, Jasper se puso a gritarle como loco a Alice y viceversa, Carlisle adopto la expresión más triste y dolorosa y Edward le pidió a Eleazar que lo matara, los ojos de Eleazar se volvieron rojos.

_Renesmee, querida, tu, Mataste a Bella._

Y Renesmee se puso a llorar como loca.

Después todos los efectos desaparecieron, Carmen, Ellie y Jacob habían sobrevivido.

-Y eso es inconsciencia. Ya, ahora pueden ver que sus seres queridos si están y todo ese rollo. –Dirigió su mirada hacia los tres sobrevivientes- me pareció innecesario usarlo con todos, quería que hubiera publico –y esbozo otra diabólica sonrisa.

-Muchas… ¿gracias?

-De nada Edward

-Aguarda –dije yo- ¿Cómo es que sabes nuestros nombres?

-Telepatía, oigo los pensamientos que deseen compartir.

-Si, si, pero yo…

-No escuche tu nombre de ti, querida, lo oí de Edward, el lee el pensamiento, mientras que yo, los proyecto y escucho solo lo que quiero oír, Emmett, tengo entendido que no te gustaría que nadie recordase que lloraste ¿no es asi?

-Aha… pero… ¿Cómo es que pude llorar?

-Inconsciencia, tu mente hace, lo que yo le ordeno.

-Mente conecta cuerpo –Susurraron Ari y Edward al mismo tiempo.

Luego Ari dirigió una mirada de mínimo tres segundos a toda mi familia.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Esme- Jacob, Carmen, Ellie, Emmett ¿No les paso nada?

Emmett adopto una expresión confundida.

-¿Qué recuerdas Bella? –Me pregunto Ari.

-Pues… Todo eso de Mente conecta cuerpo y la inconsciencia y que Carmen, Ellie, Jacob y Emmett no tuvieron daño alguno por tu don.

-Sorprendente –dijeron Emmett y Cayo.

-¿Qué? –Inquirió Renesmee.

-Nada _corazone__._

-No recuerdan nada de lo que le sucedió a Emmett?

-¡¿Qué?! Que te sucedió Em ¿estás bien?

-Eh… si mama.

-Bueno, mínimo ya nos presentamos –Ari esbozo una sonrisa tierna, dulce, y patéticamente falsa.

-Esperen –dijo Edward- ¿Eso es todo lo que querían decirnos?

-Aja –dijo Aro, Ari tomo de la mano a Demetri y le dio un beso aparentemente tierno en los labios… ¿Ari y Demetri? Woow.

Aro, Cayo y Marco se alejaron junto con las sombras de aquellos seguidores de la Realeza Vampírica.

Llegamos algo tarde a la casa, Renesmee se sentó en las piernas de Jacob abrazándolo por el cuello.

La casa, como era de esperarse, ya estaba amueblada con la mobiliaria de mi familia, las paredes eran de color hueso y había largas cortinas de seda colgando de las ventanas y un amplio balcón en el piso de arriba.

Lastima: ya no tenía mi casa.

Me dirigí junto con Edward a la lujosa habitación Blanca que nos esperaba.

-Querían darnos un poco de nuestro cuarto, y de Isla Esme claro.

Me recosté sobre la cama con la mirada perdida en las siluetas del cuadro posado sobre la pared, era un pequeño ángel, cuadros clásicos y sin sentido, me pregunte como seria mañana el instituto.

* * *

**Finito!! no se cuando volvere a subir, sinceramente, espero poder hacerlo pronto, pero tengo otras historias y las estoy dejando un poco descuidadas, bueno por el momento nos vemoos, nos leemos... pronto!**

**-Emi. "Y yo creia que estar loca era cuestion de una.... y no, es de dos, locos por amor" (frases tipicas de mi jaja XD)**

* * *


End file.
